


Checkmate

by Stormlight8



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akainu is awful as usual, Cora lives!, Gen, Law is just Done, Sengoku tries to be a good dad and grandpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight8/pseuds/Stormlight8
Summary: The marines had a trump card over their newest Warlord, Trafalgar Law - twelve years beforehand, an incident occurred to one Commander, causing the man to be frozen in stasis.  When newly Appointed Fleet Admiral Sakazuki learns of the Commander's connection to the Warlord(s), he is willing to use any means necessary to properly secure a leash on the man's neck.  Even if that means threatening the Commander's life.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Sengoku the Buddha, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 52
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

Sakazuki stalked through the halls with a purpose. Ever since he'd beaten Kuzan at Punk Hazard, he'd been confined to bed-rest to heal from the wounds - the ice man hadn't gone down easy, but it had to be done for the navy's future.

Despite the scarring, and despite that his right ear was half gone, it was entirely worth becoming the Fleet Admiral. For one, he could command all the marines in headquarters - he was second to none but the Celestial Dragons and their dogs. He also had recently appointed two new Admirals - Issho and Ryokugyo, both strong candidates.

And he also had access to a wealth of information. 

Which found him at a small base in the corner of the North Blue. The hallways were empty, and when they weren't, the present marines snapped a salute and practically fled. Sakazuki sneered. Marines needed more of a backbone to face the dangers of today.

He stopped in front of a door and stepped inside. Instantly, he was hit by a sudden coolness - the air glittered with frost inside the room which made him frown more. The only way the room could've been so cold was Kuzan's ice powers - that, or Vegapunk did something.

In the middle of the room was a block of ice. Coming closer to it, he could see a man inside it. Blond hair, tattoos on his face, a giant feather coat, and a dress shirt covered in hearts that was covered in blood. The man also had to be about nine feet tall. The file he'd read had been correct - Sengoku was hiding Donquiote Rosinante from the entire navy.

Back when he'd learned of Rosinante's existence, he'd ordered CP9 to dig up information for him, going so far as to even offer two of them a promotion to CP0. Not that he thought they really deserved it - they'd been beaten by the scum of the earth, also known as Monkey D. Dragon's son, a villain in his own right.

Apparently Rosinante, on top of being an exiled Celestial Dragon, was also the brother to Doflamingo. And even more surprising, he had another connection to the newest warlord as well - Trafalgar Law, an upstart brat who definitely had ulterior motives for joining. 

Donquixote Rosinante might be exactly what he needed to put a leash on two dogs of the government.

A team of white coated doctors were huddled in the room as well - the same ones who had treated him. After all, Sakazuki couldn't have Rosinante dying on him as soon as he got out of his ice box, now could he?

He placed a hand onto the ice block. "As soon as he emerges," Sakazuki ordered, glaring at the doctors. "Stabilize him immediately."

They all nodded and the head doctor said, "Yes, sir!"

Needing no more confirmation, he willed his hand to become hot. Within a minute, the ice block was nothing more than a puddle of water on the floor. The doctors were already working on Rosinante as Sakazuki stood behind them, watching every move.

Medical supplies were spread out on mats in the floor, and doctors rushed in and out of the room. Finally, the doctors sat back, tools dropping back onto the mats, as well as a multitude of bullets.

"He's stable," one of the doctors breathed. "The man will live, he just needs bed-rest."

Sakazuki nodded. "Take him to the medical bay. As soon as he awakens, we will proceed to headquarters."

The doctors loaded the man onto a stretcher and carefully carried him out.

Sakazuki remained for a moment more, almost smiling grimly. Finally, he'd get Doflamingo to heel, and shock Trafalgar into submission.

For if they stepped out of line even once, Sakazuki wouldn't even hesitate to execute the man he'd just saved.


	2. Chapter 2

Sound.

Blurred voices, loud and jarring, so....out of place. The lingering cold he felt rooted in his bones, and the unimaginable heat that followed it. The flashes of light and color as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The pain that hounded him every time he came too.

Rosinante finally opened his eyes.

He was in a small room, laying on a cot. Nurses hovered about, back turned to him, murmuring to each other and passing around pages. His medical information.

On of the nurses caught his eye. "He's awake."

The nurses quietly sprung into action, all but one leaving the room. The one that had spoken came forward and wordlessly began checking him over. But why....

Rosi sprang forwards, eyes wide. "Law! Where's Law, I -"

"Stay down, Commander," she said. "You have many wounds that have been neglected, and it is my job to see to them."

"Forget about that," Rosi protested, not retreating back to the pillows as the nurse had asked. "What happened? Where's Law? And -"

The door opened again, a large shadow falling across the scene (though Rosi wasn't one to talk, as he was quite tall himself). "Listen to the nurse," the man - Rosi had a niggling suspicion that he knew him - said. "Is he stable?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Then leave us."

The nurse hurried from the room and Rosi studied the man. Much had changed - various wounds littered the man, and his wardrobe had changed significantly (such as the coat befitting of the Fleet Admiral.....), but Rosi recognized the tattoo peeking out from behind the suit. ".....Sakazuki?"

Rosi knew Sakazuki, but not well - one of the marine powerhouses, an Admiral of the navy. He'd never expressed any wishes to see the man, and Sengoku never had them meet. Besides, Rosi was less than satisfied with his work ethics.

"It's Fleet Admiral Sakazuki to you, Commander Donquixote Rosinante."

Rosi frowned. Something was wrong. "What about Sengoku?"

Sakazuki took a seat on one of the chairs a nurse had occupied and leaned forward, hands clasped. "There are certain matters I need to discuss with you that are of high importance. You have missed much while you were in that ice block."

"Is this about the Ope Ope no Mi?" Rosi asked, eyes glinting. "It's long gone by now." Or, that's what he hoped. In the best case scenario, Law was safe from both the marines and his brother.

"We already know of your situation. The....incident that you refer to occurred twelve years beforehand."

"What?" Rosi stared at Sakazuki - it was too much.

"I will have someone else brief you on the major events that have occurred in the last twelve years," Sakazuki continued. "You have been pardoned for any and all crimes committed."

He shook his head - if what Sakazuki was saying was true (which was a stretch to believe) then everything was different.....Sengoku, having either retired or kill - he hoped it was not the latter - left Sakazuki as Fleet Admiral, Doflamingo had likely succeeded in taking over Dressrosa, and Law would now be twenty-five years old, given that the boy survived.

But pardoning him? That was completely unbelievable. He'd used marine intelligence, went against direct orders, and stole the Devil Fruit that the marines coveted, a Fruit that could've made the marines stronger by tenfold. And he was getting off _easy_?

"Why?" Rosi asked lowly. He couldn't - wouldn't back down. "Why are you pardoning me? At the very least, I ought to be stripped of my rank."

Sakazuki's eyes flashed. "Indeed. However, we believe that your ability to go undercover as a pirate is...beneficial to us. It will make deals with the Warlords more in our favor. You will be a liaison between the marines and the Warlords."

He narrowed his eyes, thinking. Sakazuki was correct - he was very skilled acting as a pirate, and knew how they thought. But still, going as far as to pardon him.....it reminded Rosi similarly to traps for mice, who are then caught by the allure of cheese. 

It had to be some other reason that Sakazuki wanted him. Something directly related to Rosinante.

_Doflamingo._

His brother, who had, in his grand plan for taking over Dressrosa, had decided to become one of the Warlords. There was no mistake in this - they probably wanted Rosi to get something from Doflamingo, or would be used as a hostage or something. If that was what hey hoped for, it wouldn't work - Rosi had already been shot once by his brother, and a monster like his brother would likely do it again. 

So in that regard, his life had no meaning to the marines. But for some reason, Sakazuki thought otherwise.

"I'll do it," Rosi said, meeting Sakazuki's eyes. The man was a hateful bastard, and if he thought he could use Rosi to his own advantage, he had another thing coming. He was all for helping the marines, but Sakazuki was hiding something, and Rosi didn't trust him. "But I want to know what happened to Law. And I want to see Sengoku."

Sakazuki rose from his seat, chair creaking - it, like the bed Rosi had been placed on, was meant for normally sized people. Not long-limbed, buff giant people. "Your Law dropped off the grid....." Sakazuki grudgingly relented. "Sengoku will be at New Marineford once we arrive. You may see him then."

"New....Marineford?" Rosi wondered, trying to wrap his mind around how that happened - and what that was, specifically. Maybe the marines wanted new renovations at their home base.....? However, something told him that Sengoku's retirement (Rosi was relieved to hear that the man hadn't kicked the bucket yet) was directly related to that little change.

Sakazuki opened the door. "I'll send you reports of the past events. Make sure you are informed by the time we dock." And the man left without another word.

True to his word, stacks of reports were sent to his room as they sailed. Page after page, he was floored by the influx of news, especially the recent events. Gol D. Roger's son, and the Straw Hats, and the Warlords dropping like flies, the countless groups that have fallen, kingdoms liberated - it was a lot to take on. But if he learned anything as a spy, it was to take in new information as naturally as breathing. 

Luckily, Rosi didn't see Sakazuki for the remainder of the trip. While the nurses tried to keep him confined to his room to heal from his multiple gun shot wounds, he didn't want to stay cooped up. After literally reading history, he wanted to actually talk and interact with people, not just read about things that people did.

So, he tried helping with chores. Preparing meals, washing dishes, cleaning - he got banned from setting foot in the kitchens, however, and was forbidden from stepping foot anywhere near anything breakable.

He would've tried talking to any sailors, but the boat was devoid of people except for those who were necessary to be on board. He didn't even need his Devil Fruit for a quiet night of rest, because there was no noise being made anyways, which rather unnerved him.

Which was why Rosi was very glad to step off the docks and into the crowds, greeted by the sight of the towering marine headquarters. People milled about, words being passed through the air. However, it didn't last - instead of refreshing, he found himself on edge. It was all wrong.

He should be with Law, making sure the kid wasn't in trouble. He deserved a good life, and Rosi hoped that he'd been able to make one. But being in the middle of a marine stronghold - _the_ marine stronghold - was backwards. It was the last place he should've been.

Yet the facts remained that he was, indeed, there. He just needed it to look like he'd been caught - hook, line, and sinker. Then he'd find out what Sakazuki was hiding from him.

"Rosinante....." someone said, and Rosi froze. Such a familiar voice - to him, it had just been yesterday since he'd heard it. But it felt like ages - and technically, it _had_ been a decade or so. 

Rosi turned, meeting the eyes of his father-figure. Sengoku was weathered - the recent events had not been kind to him, but he was here. He was alive. "It's been awhile, hasn't it," Rosi said. 

Sengoku stared at him - he detected surprise, wonder, and a little bit of horror. "How are you....?"

"I picked him up," Sakazuki said, stepping off the boat. "I thought he'd be perfect for a position I am creating."

Sengoku turned to face Sakazuki. "And what position is that?"

"I'm supposed to keep in contact with the Warlords," Rosi said bluntly. "And I'm also pardoned for any crimes, see?"

Sengoku narrowed his eyes at Sakazuki. "I hope you know what you are toying with, here."

Sakazuki looked at Sengoku impassively. "I am not playing. Justice must be kept."

Sengoku rolled his eyes. "Youngsters. Come, Rosinante. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Sakazuki turned to Rosi. "I will be sending you your new assignment to your new quarters."

Rosi saluted, but it felt fake. Just like everything else about him - a spy's life, to be sure.... "Yes, sir."

They watched the Fleet Admiral stride away, and Rosi sighed. "I can't believe you retired."

Sengoku laughed half-heartedly. "And deal with this new generation? No thank you, one war with them was enough for me."

Rosi nodded. "That's fair, I suppose. But....Sakazuki as Fleet Admiral?"

"He wasn't my first choice," Sengoku sighed. "Anyone's first choice, really, was not him."

They walked through the marine stronghold at a relaxed pace, not speaking. There were things that needed to be said, sure, but that could wait until they were in the privacy of an enclosed room, free of any surveillance Den-Den Mushi.

Finally, Sengoku led him to a small office, out of the way of all the 'traffic' in the hallways. It was quite the ways off from any activity, actually. 

"Sakazuki really benched you, didn't he," Rosi noted, looking around the sparsely decorated room. 

Sengoku snorted. "He tries. I may not be Fleet Admiral anymore, but he can't get me out of the picture completely. I'm still a well respected marine."

"And a crafty old man," Rosi smiled.

"Well, there's that too, I suppose," Sengoku admitted. "I _am_ the one that taught you how to spy - over course I eavesdrop. I'm not dead yet."

They fell silent.

Sengoku sat down in the chair behind the desk while Rosi took a seat across from him, long legs bent uncomfortably, smile sliding into something more serious. "How am I here, Sengoku," Rosi asked carefully. "I am supposed to be dead right now - I felt myself dying."

The man sighed, and from the extra wrinkles and gray hairs, Rosi knew - Sengoku was tired. The years had weighed on his shoulders. And so had Rosi's predicament. "Back when you said you wouldn't go to that island, I knew you were up to something reckless. So I followed my instincts and sent Kuzan to watch over you, just in case something happened. He had been in the area, and I promised him a vacation.

"Luckily, he was able to encase you in a block of ice before you could die. I wanted to get you out immediately, but I didn't trust anyone enough to get it right. The only person who could've concocted something to get you out of the ice alive is Vegapunk....Sakazuki must've gone to him for assistance.....I just wish I could've gotten you out earlier...."

"You sent Kuzan to follow us?" Rosi thought out-loud.

"I just wanted you to be safe," Sengoku said, clenching his hands. "I never got the chance, but - you're more than the top student, or my best spy. Rosinante, you're like a son to me, and I couldn't take any chances."

Rosi stared at him. 

"Thank you."

Sengoku blinked. "What?"

Rosi smiled - he couldn't stop smiling, actually. "I - I just, it's nice to hear you say it. I've felt the same way, actually, for a long time now."

He could've sworn he saw tears in Sengoku's eyes, but they were gone but a moment later as the man 'discreetly' wiped them away. "I'm glad you're awake now."

Rosi chuckled quietly. "You know, if you consider me your son, then you're a grandpa already."

"Let me guess," Sengoku began knowingly. "The kid, Law?"

Rosi nodded, beaming. "I have no clue where he is, though - he could literally be anywhere right now, and he's all grown up!"

"Rosinante, I have to tell you -" Sengoku began, but was interrupted.

The door opened, and a marine poked his head into the room. "I have papers for Donquixote Rosinante...?"

"I'll take it then," Rosi said, and promptly tripped over his feet as he got up from his chair.

The marine handed Rosi the papers, then hurriedly closed the door. He started flipping through them, skimming the lines.

"What are they?" Sengoku asked.

"My first assignment," Rosi murmured. "The Warlords have a meeting - next week."


	3. Chapter 3

In the past couple days, he'd learned a great many things. An era ended, an era began. A young rookie with the name of 'D' had taken to causing a ruckus on the ocean, though he had not been seen since the war that claimed Whitebeard's life. Another man with the name of 'D' had stolen Whitebeard's title. Sengoku had retired, leaving Sakazuki to take his place. Doflamingo had succeeded in his plot to take Dressrosa, and had become a Warlord.

But that didn't shock him as much as learning about Law.

Little Law, who Rosi had last seen sick and dying, was now a pirate - the Surgeon of Death - and a Warlord to boot.

The Warlord meeting was in less than a week. Law would be there, did he know Rosi was alive?

 _Not likely_ , Rosi thought as he sat at his desk, sifting through newspapers that Sengoku had brought him - and that Sakazuki had neglected to mention. _Sakazuki likely wanted to keep this to himself, to keep us on our toes - Law, myself, and even Doflamingo...._

The only reason Rosi had found out about Law and his status was because of Sengoku. The man had kept tabs on Law, though the only thing he had to show for it was a Wanted Poster kept rolled up in his desk - he wasn't Garp, after all, flaunting his relationship with notorious criminals to anyone who would listen.

"It's the only picture I have," Sengoku had said as he handed over the Wanted Poster. "A surprisingly hard kid to track, but I did my best."

Sengoku went on to explain how technically, he wasn't even supposed to be on base - he'd been ordered to go check out a small marine base a few days away, but he'd complained of a bad back and sent someone else in his steed. 

He didn't want to think about how if Sengoku hadn't been on base, he wouldn't have known about Law.

Rosi folded up the poster and slipped it into his coat pocket, eyes narrowed. Sakazuki was trying to play the politician's game and get a leg up on Law, and he knew for a fact that Law hated surprises - unless it was onigiri. Rosi could guess Law wouldn't be pleased to have Rosi's survival sprung on him in the middle of marine headquarters. 

He had to contact Law, before the would-be disaster of the Warlord meeting.

Setting down his papers, he got up from his chair - briefly stumbling - and swiftly hurried out the door. The only thing that kept him from tripping and falling was the unexpected and out of place baying of a goat.

Rosi flailed about, trying to regain his balance. "A goat? But - _why_?"

"Sorry about that," said Sengoku, who stood next to the goat, an amused smile crossing his face. "He likes to follow me around."

Rosi stared at Sengoku. "Did you feed it or something?"

"Garp's rice crackers I confiscated, yes. Going somewhere?"

He nodded, straightening his marine jacket - it felt strange wearing that instead of the black feather coat. "Actually, yes. Do you know if there are any Den Den Mushi available with a connection to the Warlords?"

Sengoku picked up the goat and eyed him as they walked - Rosi hadn't told him where they were going, but the older man seemed to catch his drift. "Sakazuki likes to keep matters involving pirates within the reach of his hands. I'd say you can find a Den Den Mushi like that in his office."

Coincidentally - or perhaps not - that was the direction Rosi had been aiming for.

On a totally unrelated note, Rosi asked if Sakazuki was in his office.

Sengoku answered that he was not, in fact, in his office - he was out on a lunch break with Borsalino.

"I'll need to get in there," Rosi mused thoughtfully.

"Disobey the marines one time and now it becomes a habit?" Sengoku huffed, but Rosi knew his father-figure well enough to recognize that twinkle in his eyes. He hadn't seen it as often back then, but retirement seemed to work wonders on the man. "I can help you out with that issue."

"You can?" Rosi asked, brows rising. 

"Sakazuki doesn't scare me," Sengoku snorted, shifting the goat in his arms - it was starting to struggle a little. Rosi guessed it was getting antsy. "Compared to me, he's still a snot-nosed brat. And so are you - I don't want you getting into trouble just days after you've returned."

Rosi lips twitched. Gone was 'Reigning Justice' Sengoku - he was free to follow his own sense of justice, instead of the World Government's. "What's the plan?"

"Watch and learn, Rosinante," Sengoku said - they had entered the main hallway, and many marines hurried along to complete their own individual tasks. Sengoku released the goat, who then charged into the steady stream of marines. Shouts and screams rose up quickly amidst the chaos.

Rosi looked to Sengoku questioningly. "What did you do to that goat?"

Sengoku shrugged. "Understandably, goats don't like lead rope, so I hid some in Sakazuki's office - I thought it would be funny."

"Oh, I see," Rosi nodded knowledgeably. "You're being to Sakazuki what Garp was to you as a Fleet Admiral."

"Someone needs to get that man to lighten up a little," Sengoku said.

"And you thought a goat running around the office would do the trick?"

Sengoku shrugged again. "Never-mind that. I'll go do 'damage control'. You go talk to that boy of yours."

As Sengoku followed the trail of destruction the goat had left behind, Rosi activated his Devil Fruit and quickly slipped into the Fleet Admiral's office, the door clicking shut behind him. The room was spotless, no personal possessions in sight. It was cold and detached. Even with Sengoku in charge, one could always find a few personal items around, like pictures with Garp and Tsuru.

Rosi made his way behind the desk. The Den Den Mushi was on the desk, but he had to rummage a bit through a neatly placed file of numbers for contacts. Alphabetically sorted, Rosi flipped through the pages until his finger landed on Law's name, highlighted as a marine asset - a Warlord. 

Rosi dialed the number, hands fumbling as he locked in each number. He picked up the receiver, the rings softly buzzing.

The ringing stopped.

"I hope you don't make a habit of calling, Akainu," a voice answered - a deeper voice then what Rosi was used to, but it was still his voice. "What do you want?"

Rosi bit his lip, blinking away water. It was one thing being told that Law had survived, but hearing his voice, knowing for sure that he grew up - it was almost too much. "Law!" Rosi cried out. "Law, it's me!"

The other line was silent.

"I know you must have a lot of questions, and I'm still unsure of some of the details myself," Rosi rambled. "But it's me, I'm alive! I can't wait to see you again, when you come in a couple of -"

"Damn marines," Law muttered. The line went silent, the Den Den Mushi's eyes becoming more droopy by the second. 

Rosi's mouth dropped. "Wha....."

Then it hit him. He didn't deactivate his Devil Fruit powers. Doing so, he punched in Law's number again. And again. And again. 

"Please, pick up...."

Suddenly, he heard yelling in the hallways, which had long since quieted down. _Sakazuki must be back._ Rosi cursed, and scrambled to put everything back in its rightful place, something- despite his clumsiness - he was quite skilled at.

He looked around the room - he needed an escape. Hiding under the desk or in the closet wasn't an option, not with his height. Then he saw the window. Opening the doors, he carefully stepped out onto the ledge. He would most likely be seen by some marines, but it was better then being caught red-handed.

But as he carefully closed the window doors, his foot slipped and he plummeted towards the ground.

 _Figures this is it_ , he thought. _I come from the city of gods, but my luck is hell._

Then he promptly landed in some bushes, which broke his fall.

_To live another day....my luck may be hell, but at least I have the devil on my side._

The devil that he was more than willing to credit to the 'Will of D'.

................................................................................................................................................................

Penguin sighed, drawing a card. 

"Ha, you had to draw a card!" Shachi smirked.

"Says the guy who has ten extra cards in his own hand." Penguin shot back.

"Oh, shut up, Penguin." Shachi waved Penguin's comment away. "More is better, right?"

"Then why did you laugh when I drew a card?" Penguin questioned.

"Well, because...." 

Shachi rambled on, but Penguin tuned him out. They both, plus Law and Bepo, had been playing cards, the three of the crew-members doing just about anything to garner a reaction from their captain.

Nothing worked. Penguin thought Law might do something when Shachi stole some grilled fish off his own plate, but nothing happened. They, as well as the rest of the crew, were becoming decidedly more worried - their captain hardly ate, didn't bother to go outside except to steal his one-hundred hearts. Penguin suspected that Law wasn't sleeping either (Ikkaku had suggested knocking him out. It was slowly but surely gaining popularity among the crew).

Penguin knew it was because of Law's goal, dream, _obsession_ , to destroy Doflamingo. Penguin had half a mind to call him crazy, but still - he'd follow his captain anywhere, despite the monsters they'd be facing. 

The Den Den Mushi rang for what had to be the tenth time, snapping Law out of his daze. "Someone shut that thing up."

"You _could_ throw it overboard," Penguin suggested jokingly. 

Law stared at the Den Den Mushi, clearly considering the idea.

"No, captain!" Shachi shouted. "Don't throw it overboard, I'm sure that's considered animal abuse!"  
  


"I could throw _you_ overboard," Law responded.

"That's fair," Penguin said.

"I wonder why they are calling so much," Bepo wondered out loud. "It's really strange."

"It's not strange, they're probably prank calling us or something." Shachi said.

Bepo immediately bowed. "I'm sorry!"

Penguin shook his head. "Can you really imagine Akainu prank calling us?"

Shachi slumped. "I guess not. Then why is the Den Den Mushi calling so much?"

"Enough about that," Law interrupted their debate. His eyes had dark rings around them, but the steely determination still remained. "We have a Warlord's meeting to plan for."


	4. Chapter 4

Rosinante stared at the door - the world seemed to be frozen, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It thumped quickly, and to Rosi it seemed so incredibly _loud_. Doffy was behind that door. Law was behind that door.

"Open the doors," Sakazuki commanded gruffly to the marines standing by.

Without further adieu, the marines opened the doors to the meeting room. Sakazuki brusquely walked in first, his coat flapping behind him. Rosinante walked behind him, shoulders hunched, yet peering around Sakazuki to get a glimpse of the warlords.

From the papers he had studied, he recognized Dracule Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman. A giant sword was positioned behind the man's seat. Mihawk himself seemed rather bored with his legs crossed and and clasped hands resting on his knee. Still, Rosi could sense the man's killing intent.

He also recognized Edward Weevil, self proclaimed son of Whitebeard..... and his mother? The minuscule woman had apparently coerced her way into the room, commandeering a seat next to her son. He could hear her high pitched, nagging voice even from the front of the room.

Buggy the Clown was also present - a conundrum within itself. Rosi wasn't sure how the man became a Warlord, having only 15 million berries on his head, but there Buggy was, a Warlord (Of course, his status was most likely because of the cult the clown had amassed, but he hadn't been able to confirm it).

And then......and then..... Law -

"Most of you are here," Sakazuki began, tossing aside any pleasantries, not that Rosi expected any. "Good. As of today I am assigning a new officer to supervise over you pirates."

Taking that as his cue, Rosi stepped forward, unable to take another breath - here is was, the moment of truth. He was able to take in the room as a whole, seeing both Doffy and Law, the room feeling like a ticking time bomb.

Sakazuki's hand came down on his shoulder. It was heavy, and almost restricting - a threat - but Rosi was so caught up in seeing those two that he almost missed what Sakazuki was saying.

"-answer to Commander Donquixote Rosinante. Report to him, and do as he says," Sakazuki said, his tone growing menacing. "I'll leave the consequences up to your imagination."

The room seemed frozen. Rosi could only stare at Law, who stared at him, and he could feel Doffy's burning rage skyrocketing - 

"What are you doing here, _Corazon_?" Doffy snarled,the vein in his forehead popping, and Rosi turned to look at his brother, carefully. "You're dead, you _traitor_ -"

Rosi made to step forward, but somehow instead of traveling forward, he crashed into the ground instead. Even so, Rosi made eye contact with his brother. "Why is it, Doffy," he said, his voice low. "That you won't call me by my name?"

Light shined on Doffy's sun glasses as they stared each other down - Doffy looking as tense as a springboard, but Rosi actually felt calm. He'd faced down Doffy once, and he could - and would - do it again if he had to.

Instead of answering, Doffy turned to Sakazuki. "What the hell is this, Sakazuki? _I don't like surprises -_ "

Two low ranking marines in he room jolted into action, swords out and lashed at each other - one only got grazed but a long bloody line appeared on the other's chest. The man trembled, but stayed standing via a shimmering line - string.

"Enough of that, Doffy," Rosi warned, his voice steely, back on his two feet. "They didn't do anything to you."

Doffy's glare swiveled back to Rosi again as the two marines were hurried out for medical attention, as if he were unsure of who to be more furious at - at some point, Rosi knew he'd just decide on everybody. The outcome would not be good, for anyone.

Rosi quickly glanced at Law - the boy, or rather, man - stared at him. Law's face was pale, yet Rosi couldn't decipher what Law was feeling - he'd always been hard to read, but now he was entirely closed off. 

_I'm sorry_ , Rosi wanted to cry. But he didn't. He wouldn't dance along to the tune Sakazuki was trying to play, not with Law's life on the line. In fact, it was better that he couldn't tell what Law was thinking - it was safer for Law, if Sakazuki couldn't gain a reaction from him.

Or, that's what he told himself.

Rosi looked towards Sakazuki, whose cold eyes surveyed the room. He couldn't be sure, but the man seemed to be pleased. He frowned - that couldn't mean anything good.

"Obey the Commander," Sakazuki continued, ignoring Doffy's outburst. "I expect to hear great results."

With that, Sakazuki turned swiftly and left before Rosi could even get a word out. Leaving Rosi in the room with the Warlords and an uncomfortable tension.

The first to speak was Mihawk. The man stood up, effortlessly strapping on his giant sword. "If this is all the meeting was called for, I shall take my leave."

Rosi nodded - he could understand the annoyance the man felt. To be called to such a meeting, for what? Just to meet him? 

"Keep an eye out for upcoming orders," Rosi felt compelled to say as Mihawk swept past him - the man barely even blinked at Rosi before the door softly shut.

"I don't even know why I'm here!" Buggy exclaimed. "Foolish marines, sending for me for such a paltry meeting! Ridiculous! That Hawk-Eye has it right, I'm leaving!"

Buggy pompously left, and soon followed were the Weevils. That left Law, Doffy, and himself. Plus the random low ranking marines left in the room. 

Doffy hopped off the table he was perched on and sauntered over to Rosi, with a type of cool he knew Doffy didn't possess. "I don't know how you're here, or what game you and those marines are playing," his brother said, looming over him. "But it won't make a difference, I assure you."

Pushing past Rosi, Doflamingo slammed the door.

Law still hadn't moved.

"I watched you die."

Rosi swallowed. "I -"

"You said that he wouldn't kill you," Law continued, as if he were delivering a death sentence. "You lied."

He took a step forward, towards Law - this time retaining his balance. "I had to, Law. One of us had to survive, and I wanted you to be able to live a full life -"

Law's eyes narrowed, and that's when Rosi noticed the steady anger in his eyes. "So you decided that your life was worth mine, without consulting me on that? You died, Cora, when it should have been _me_."

"Law...." Rosi said softly. 

Law looked away, finally standing up. "I'll be here for the next couple days, Cora. Just look for our symbol."

Raising his hand - that was full of tattoos - a blue bubble appeared, encasing the whole room. And in the blink of an eye, Law was gone.

Rosi stumbled forward, grasping at the chairs as a feeble attempt not to fall over. _Cora._...Law had still called him Cora. He let out a shaky breath - he had wanted Law to live a full life, a happy life....but Rosi hadn't even been able to accomplish that. 

Doffy was still free and committing atrocities, and Law harbored such deep self-hatred. Rosi couldn't even manage to stop either of those scenarios.

He wiped away his streaming tears. "Don't worry....Law," Rosinante murmured to himself. "I'll fix it....you deserve that much."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since that disaster of a meeting. Three days since he had seen Law.

Look for my sign, Law had said. And so Rosi had. He found the quaint little sub docked at the port of New Marineford, but according to the bear that had answered him, Law was not available.

Rosi didn't make any more attempts to go to Law - he was sure that Sakazuki had people watching him, and there was no way he was going to pull Law more into Sakazuki's political games. He would die before he ever allowed that to happen.

Instead, he kept tabs on the _Polar Tang_ and its inhabitants - the pirates rarely left their sub. By Rosi's count, only once did people come out of the submarine, and that was for provisions for travel.

Law had seemed open to meeting with him, but Rosi couldn't help but worry. What if he didn't really want to see him? It would be a shock to anyone to see a loved one again twelve years after they were believed to be dead. What if Law was so hurt by Rosi and his actions that Law didn't want Rosi around anymore?

After all, Law was a grown man now, not a child in need of coddling.

Meanwhile, Doflamingo had departed immediately, a trail of his victims to show where he had taken off into the clouds. Strangely, when Rosi had reported that, Sakazuki seemed pleased.

Rosi sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He couldn't focus on the paperwork- directives for the Warlords - but did his best anyway.

A goat bleated.

"I know how you feel," said Sengoku, who was standing in the doorway of the office. "Paperwork can be tedious, I know."

Rosi looked up tiredly, suppressing a yawn. "I don't know how you did it."

Sengoku shook his head with a wry smile. "It wasn't easy, especially with Garp trying to pass his own work onto me."

Rosi chuckled - it sounded like something Garp would do.

"What do you say you take a break?" Sengoku suggested. "Get a coffee and lunch. You've been working yourself hard since the meeting."

Rosi twirled the pen around in his hand. He'd be a fool if he didn't notice the worried look in Sengoku's eyes. "Fine," Rosi said, mostly to appease Sengoku. He went to but down the pen, but it fumbled in his hands and went flying across the room.

Sengoku picked it up off the ground, and coming further into the room placed it on the desk. "You're already clumsy, we don't need you stressed and tired as well."

"Hey," Rosi protested. "I said I'd come, didn't I?"

Sengoku just chuckled.

Together, they walked through the hallways in comfortable silence. They didn't need to talk to know what was on each other's minds. That was why Rosi was less than pleased that Sengoku broke that silence.

"It seems Trafalgar Law has lingered here," Sengoku said, not looking at Rosi. "Some of the marines are getting nervous with him around."

"Yeah?" Rosi didn't care if the marines were feeling nervous, especially since he knew Law wasn't having a grand time being at a marine base either.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Sengoku asked.

Rosi shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't want to startle him."

"Does that mean you're not going to talk to him?"

Rosi shook his head. "No, that's not...I guess I just don't know how I should handle it."

"He will have to leave at some point, you know," Sengoku warned. "He is a pirate, after all."

"I know that, but with Sakazuki looking over my shoulder all the time, I can barely leave the building without getting his attention."

"That is a problem," Sengoku agreed. "I'll try to help any way I can. After all, you love him like your own son."

Rosi smiled at Sengoku. Retirement had done a lot to Sengoku, if he was willing on helping him meet with a pirate. "Thank you."

They entered the cafeteria, and the two marines got in line. Rosi wasn't really hungry, but he picked up a sandwich. Sengoku got soup for himself, and a bag of hay for the goat.

However, as Rosi sat down with Sengoku at a table for two, a young man approached them, smiling. His hair was red and about shoulder length. He held two cups of what smelled like coffee. "An order of two cups of coffee," the man grinned at Rosi. "On the house."

"Wait -" Rosi started to protest, but the man had already disappeared into the kitchen.

Sengoku arched an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Rosi frowned. "I'm not sure..."

He picked up one of the cups, which was hot to the touch, and went to drink from it when he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

A design floated on top of the hot drink - latte art. It wasn't by any means skilled, but the design wasn't any normal design - it was Law's pirate symbol. Rosi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How....? Had that man been part of the Heart Pirates? (If so, it concerned Rosi how easily they had infiltrated the marines, but...it was Law he was talking about, so Rosi only felt joy.

Rosi peered inside the other cup, and sure enough, there was another picture. This time what was illustrated seemed to be one of the watchtowers guarding New Marineford. In the background there was a moon, and at the base of the tower there was the number '6'.

It wasn't what Rosi had been expecting when Law had told him to watch for his symbol, but it worked for him - if he understood it correctly, they wanted to meet with him at the sixth watchtower at night. He nodded - it was doable. He only had to throw off whoever was tasked with following him, and Rosi would be able to meet up with the Heart Pirates.

He looked up to find Sengoku eying him. "Something interesting in your coffee?"

Rosi took the coffee detailing their meeting place and took a giant gulp - and immediately opened his steaming hot mouth in horror. "Hot, hot." 

Sengoku quickly pushed a cup of water towards Rosi, and he drank it gratefully. His mouth still burned, but it was better than nothing.

Rosi let out a nervous laugh. "Wow, that was hotter than I realized."

Sengoku sighed, but the man was smiling. "Go do what you need to, tonight. I'll make sure that you're not disturbed."

He stared at the older man. Not once, but twice now Sengoku had covered for him. "Thank you..."

"No need to thank me, Rosinante," Sengoku said. "I have twelve years to make up for being an absentee father and grandfather, right?"

Rosi rubbed the back of his neck, blaming his flaming cheeks on the hot coffee. "Yeah."

He and Sengoku quickly finished up in the cafeteria, but Rosi didn't end up seeing the young man who had given him the coffee again.

If he thought it was hard to concentrate on his paperwork before, it was worse now. Law actually wanted to see him - Rosi played and replayed various scenarios in his head.

A part of him was scared - what if Law was angry at him? The boy always had messy emotions, and had trouble expressing them, but Rosi still loved all of the complicated mess that Law was.

Regardless, Rosi had to go and see Law. It was his responsibility, since he had left Law all alone and hated by the world that fateful day.

The day came and went, and a few stars dotted the sky. To pass the time, Rosi tried reading, tried listening to music - anything, but nothing worked.

But finally, the clock struck twelve and it was midnight.

Opening his door, Rosi walked out into the hallway. Sengoku had told him to just act natural, so that's what he did.

First, he went to the cafeteria and picked up a granola bar. That was to one, fool anyone who might be following him and two, give Rosi some time to spot anyone following him.

Seeing no one, Rosi continued walking through the marines base. Most lights in rooms were off, but some marines were either working late or on guard.

Rosi stopped - he had arrived at watchtower six. Taking a breath, Rosi entered the tower.

He was sure what he would find - marine guards knocked out? To find it completely empty? It was neither, though Rosi couldn't say he was surprised.

Two young men were sitting on the floor, a deck of cards between them. They had on marine uniforms, but both donned hats. One wore a hat with the word 'penguin' on it, and the other wore a hat in the likeness of a whale.

Looking at the man with the whale hat, Rosi realized that he was the one who handed him his coded coffee.

The one with the penguin hat noticed him first and nudged his friend. "Hey, he's here."

The man in the whale hat twisted around. "Oh yeah, you're right."

Rosi shifted, feeling somewhat out of place. "Are you two....with the Heart Pirates?"

The one with the whale hat nodded. "Yeah, that's us! And you are....uh..."

"Rosinante," he supplied. Had Law's men infiltrated the marine base without knowing who Rosi even was?

"Sorry about that," the man with the penguin hat said. "Law didn't really tell us anything, just to set up a meeting with the giant blond guy with face tattoos."

The man in the whale hat sighed dramatically. "Our captain is very demanding, you know."

The man in the penguin hat rolled his eyes. "Anyway, my name is Penguin and that moron is Shachi.

Shachi protested, but was ignored.

Rosi nodded at them. "It's good to meet the both of you....though, how did the two of you even infiltrate this base?"

The two pirates shared a grin. "Well, funny thing...." Shachi began.

"Our captain likes us all to wear matching overalls, right?" Penguin continued. "So of course that's what our Wanted poster shows - us wearing hats and overalls."

"But take that away, and suddenly we're ordinary civilians," Shachi concluded. "Captain says that was all part of the plan, but I think he just likes the aesthetic of us wearing matching clothes with his logo on it."

Penguin nodded sagely. "We haven't gotten him to admit it yet, but we'll get him to someday, and that's when I'll cash in on a lot of bets."

Rosi couldn't help but smile - Penguin and Shachi spoke of Law with so much familiarity and compassion. At least Law had friends, even if Rosi himself had been absent.

"Anyway," Shachi interrupted Rosi's thoughts. "We should probably get going, he doesn't like it if we're late."

Penguin collected the cards and pocketed them in a bag, then pulled out rope. Throwing the rope over the side of the watchtower, Penguin went first, then Shachi - Rosi didn't even hesitate, and followed the two pirates.

Once they all reached the ground, Penguin and Shachi expertly navigated the outskirts of the marine base, and evading any lights that would give away their presence. After he was sure that they were in the clear, asked the two pirates a question.

"How do we know our captain?" Penguin asked. "That's actually a funny story - he kind of beat us up when we were kids, and then when we were mauled by a boar, he saved us."

Penguin was obviously leaving something out of that story - Law wasn't the type to attack unprovoked, he always had a reason. The two boys probably did something dumb, and Law retaliated.

"He called us his subordinates," Shachi snickered. "As if we aren't friends."

"But, Rosinante," Penguin asked, a serious look on his face. "How is it that you know our captain? And did something happen at that Warlord meeting? Law didn't come back after that meeting until just last night. And he's been really moody - all we know is that he wanted to talk to you, and that he didn't want you to be harmed."

Rosi looked at the two pirates. They had all stopped walking and faced each other. The two Heart Pirates didn't trust him, he realized, though Rosi found himself trusting the two instead. "How much do you know about Law's childhood?" he asked slowly.

Shachi shrugged. "He doesn't really saying anything about what happened before he met us. All we know is that he hates Doflamingo with a passion, and we suspect he comes from Flevance....that's about it, really

"I see," Rosi said, frowning. He hadn't thought of the grudge Law might bear against his brother - all he had been thinking about was getting Law out to see another day. "Let's just say -" _He's like my son._ "-We were very close, once. I helped him escape from Doflamingo, and has believed I've been dead since then

Penguin nodded slowly, and they began walking again. "Alright. Just...don't hurt our captain, okay? He doesn't need that right now. There's too much going on

Rosi wished he could promise that he wouldn't hurt Law - he wanted to, but...he just couldn't be certain as to what would happen.

They slowed to a stop - they were at the edge of the island, no one else in sight, and Shachi grinned back at Rosi. "We've arrived at our destination."

That was when a blue force field enveloped the three.

\- And then they were gone.


End file.
